2035 Olympics - Light Full - Mute vs Rush
United Kingdom - Europe Bounded by the rugged, wind and weather-carved Shetlands, shining sea lochs, and mist-shrouded moors of Scotland in the far north; the rocky shorelines and sandy beaches of the Channel Islands off the south coast; the rolling hills, stately churches, ancient forests, and green hedgerows of England in the east; the glaciated mountains, secluded valleys, deep, clear lakes, and wild, windswept beaches of Wales; and the blue mountains, marshy plains, legend-haunted lakes, and white Atlantic sands of the north of the Emerald Isle in the west, the United Kingdom offers a huge diversity of landscapes. Along with the lovely scenery, the UK boasts more material resources such as shipbuilding, dams, and aircraft building in Northern Ireland; coal mining and refineries in Wales; hydroelectric generating stations, petroleum, natural gas, coal, zinc, and iron mining in Scotland; iron mining, world financing and investment, and trade in England. Scotland, the fields, beautiful hills and rivers. So majestic and lovely. Amazing cities of Edinburgh (the capital), Glasgow, Aberdeen and Inverness. Then there's Dundee. Well not everywhere can be awesome. In a fit of trying to inspire tourism, and also to get some areas cleared, the local council have invited some of the smaller competitors to trash the Hilltown area. Really, it could use the improvement. The former site of tower blocks now demolished, the area has never been fully rebuilt, so is a mix of now deserted 3 and 4 story tenament blocks, and the building site now abandoned. Mute walks out of the shuttle that deposits the Bot in the area for his fight. Looking round he casually practices with his tonfa as he awaits the arrival of his opponent, the latest addition to the EDC. Well, worth seeing what their new recruit can do. "'Bout time. I was gettin' bored." Apparently, The Rush is a hard man to spot. Y'know, being a human and all. He's currently perched on top of some random piece of building, his long coat flapping in the wind as his feet swing as well. He's smoking a cigarette, which gets a final puff taken and it gets flicked off into the distance. He drops down to the ground and takes a few steps out into the open, almost as if he's preparing for a High Noon scenario. "I'm gonna' go ahead and give you a last chance to forfeit." He then smiles. "Unless, of course, you really wanna' feel... The Rush." Oh brother. "Okay assembled fighters . . . You know the rules. I don't care so much. I want to see a vicious fight, no holding back. Cybertronian, human, The Rush, Mute? Are you ready to get the party started? Then 3...2...1...Fight!" Sixshot says in a passable announcer's voice. Feel the Rush? Mute has no intention of feeling the human. Though he is aware, given where he first got to see the human, that he should keep in mind the possible use of a prison shank. He'd possible feel that. As the Decepticon (well guess he's a fair referee, since unlikely to care who wins or loses here) gives the go ahead to begin, Mute takes to a run, only not quite directly at the human, jumping off the remains of a building, then to the next one, Mute takes himself up, first to match Rushes position and then allowing him to jump over it. As he does so, he slashes out with his tonfa at the human, intent on not just hurting Rush, but also hopefully slicing that long coat (and possibly even the cigarette, since Mute is all anti-smoking it seems). Meanwhile Mute also plays music out loud: http://youtu.be/sE5WscjdNZs Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mute strikes Rush with his Tonfa Slashy Slashy (Kick) attack! Tonfas are good for making short work of cigarettes and the damn thing gets put out with relative ease. That gets a roll of the eyes from The Rush, as he's distracted by the cut in his long coat, just long enough to tonfa'd in the chest and knocked back a few feet. He smacks into something and slides, grunting and getting back to his feet. "Hey! Hey! Not the coat!" The Rush doesn't seem to be too happy about this. Not really. He only has a few of these left. See, he stole a whole shipment of these during -- well, it doesn't matter. He brushes back his coat and snatches his sidearm off his thigh holster and takes off in a quick run towards Mute. He twirls the Hex Scrambler in hand, before leaping up and attempting an epically cinematic somersault over his opponent, firing a few Scramble Shots in Mute's direction as he soars overhead. Combat: Rush sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rush strikes Mute with his Hex Scrambler attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Mute's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Armored Cyber Wolf says, "Ooh! It's getting started now! Too early to say for sure but The Rush is coming up strong!" With the cigarette dealt with (stay healthy kids!), Mute finds his opponent suddenly finds himself being somersaulted over like he was the bad guy in some Hong Kong martial arts movie. Only instead of any kicks, he gets shot at. As a couple shots hit home, Mute finds his optics and balance sensors are struggling through whatever weird energy just hit him. Well who knew the human would pull something like that off. Oh well, time to hunker down and play this a little safer maybe. Mute lowers himself, swinging his tonfa till he looks a lot like the character in this poster: http://goo.gl/zXgq1Y (or as some would call it, in a murderess lean position). However while he takes up a defensive position, he kicks on his holos and sonics in combination to hit Rush with an assault of light and sound, fully intended to impair the human. Meanwhile despite the sonics nature of his attack, Mute's music can still be clearly heard as he switches to: http://youtu.be/25a0dBMwYq0 Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Mute strikes Rush with his Bright Eyes and Shadow Mix attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rush's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 Tracks. 1 remain. The moment that The Rush lands, he's blasted with lights and sounds and that causes him to stumble around like a crazy person. He frowns up, his Hex Scrambler getting holstered once again, before he turns to try and cover his ears. "Come on with that! Stoppit! Stoppit right now ya' crazy Autobot!" The Rush reaches over to the side, grabbing a metal pole that's probably part of the building site and he gives it a twirl or two, as if he actually knows how to do something with it. "Let's see if we can't change your station, huh?" His eyes are still in some kind of pain, there's spots all in 'em, as he tries to get a bead on Mute. He rushes and goes for a quick staff twirl combo that would look really cool if this weren't just a textual representation of animation. It ain't too special, though, as he simply is trying to get Mute to knock it off! Combat: Rush misses Mute with his It's All In The Wrist (Punch) attack! As Rush (note, no use of 'The' before the name, this alien robot thinks in proper English) comes at him with a metal pole, Mute's balance restores itself, his systems able to get a good bead on the human. Moving swiftly, Mute deftly slaps the pole away from him with one tonfa, while spinning and swinging the other to slash it's blade at the humans face. Mute's music continues without any interference from the human as he switches to: http://youtu.be/NXtEnURrlBY Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mute strikes Rush with his Tonfa To The FACE! (Punch) attack! Slice! Blood. And that's enough right there. "Alright, that's enough right there." See? Told you. The Rush can't help but to be a little more upset about things now that he's been sliced in the face. "You're messin' with my money maker, here! Too far, Mix Tape! Too far!" The Rush reaches up to push THE BUTTON OF SUMMONING which is located on a piece of tech attached to his arm, before he takes off in a brisk run towards Mute. "Gimmie a lift, would ya'?" And that's when The Rush attempts to use Mute as a springboard to launch himself into the air and off towards the... is that a spaceship coming up over the horizon? The Rush really has been watching too many Sci-Fi movies. With or without the boost, he's ship-bound, thanks to 80s Animation Physics. Enough of this crap. His face is bleeding. It's time to fight back. For reals. Combat: Rush sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rush strikes Mute with his Boost Mobile (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Remember this as the day you almost caught The Black Sparrow! After cutting up the humans face (hey, scars are meant to be cool right?), Mute suddenly finds himself being used as a springboard? He really needs to get that knee of his looked at, remove the spring that seems to propel humans up. Turning around he watches Rush get into his iddy biddy spaceship. As a hologram of a little round target appears in the sky above the ship, with the word 'Target' above it, Mute plays back the audio from a TV program. 'Let's play a game, let's play murder.' ( http://youtu.be/rLxfJAItTXM ) Now, time to see if the little ship can dance. Mute directs his sonics, bringing extremely powerful, and extremely deadly waves of sound directly at the humans ship. Despite the high pitch whine of a Canadian singing assaulting the Black Sparrow, Mute's music continues to play happily for everyone as he switches to: http://youtu.be/hPuDbaOBDsc Combat: Mute misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his Golden Oldie Justin Beiber at 50 000dB! attack! The Rush is seated at the controls of the Black Sparrow, just in time for the seats to strap him in and he yanks the sticks and the ship goes wide and away from the onslaught of foolishness. He flicks on his speakers so he can talk crap. "Sorry, Soul Train! But The Black Sparrow is soundproof! Hahaha! What a loser." As he takes the Sparrow up and barrell rolls through the sky, he comes back around for another pass at Mute, with just a little bit of extra showing off, before exploding back into the sky and releasing what appears to be, well, just a cloud of... who the hell knows what the crap this stuff is? It damn sure ain't exhaust but... it's going to be annoying as hell, if The Rush has his wish. The Rush whistles through his external speakers. "Hey 'Bot! Incoming Call! From Shenanigans, #(*@#@!" Oh Cartoons. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Mute with his Shenanigan Cloud attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: You can't seem to think straight... Mute has heard this city has a reputation for being dirty, but he didn't get the memo about it being full of nasty clouds. And so he is not prepared when finding himself surrounded by Rush's cloud of shenanigans. His systems register an odd effect he can't quite determine the nature of, and so he presses on. Jumping up towards the little ship and abusing cartoon physics, Mute attempts to knock on it... and by knock we me drive his tonfa into the spaceship and open it up like it were a can and his tonfa were can openers. As he tries to carve into the shuttle, Mute plays back a little kid asking 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' Only it sounds like Stewie Griffin. To go with his question to Rush, Mute's music switches to:http://youtu.be/GXf3m_bkhOI Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mute's Tonfa Can Opener! attack on Black Sparrow < The Rush > goes wild! Combat: Mute strikes himself with his Tonfa Can Opener! (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. "Hey! Hey! Get off! I just had this detailed!" The Rush goes for some upside down action, hoping to knock Mute off The Black Sparrow with a few spins. He's pretty sure that gravity will assist him with this, before he just takes to flying the thing upside down. And just because he's wanting to make sure that this doesn't continue to happen, he pulls up his targeting computers and attempts to get a lock on Mute, y'know, just in case he's clinging for dear cyberlife or whatever. A panel on the side of the Sparrow, from which extends a cannon that's glowing blue before it fires off a blast of copyright infringement like no other in Mute's direction. "No Hitchhiking!" Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Mute with his Repulsor Beam! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Well, that cloud really did a number on the Autobot tape, as he barely scratched the ship, and is easily bounced off by Rush's manoeuvre. Falling to the ground Mute ends up stabbing himself with his tonfa, landing not far from where he tried to jump at the humans ship. Mental note for future, Rush's farts expel bad gas. As he picks himself up he is assaulted by the humans repulsor beams, and thrown back a good few metres, before he skis to a halt, looking up at the ship. Assessing his options, Mute opts to assault the little spaceship that could from afar, blasting sonic waves once more towards the little craft. Extending his arms out (his tonfa magically having returned to their spot on his back), Mute lets loose with the sonic waves again. Despite the boyband music heading to try and reach out to Rush, the music for everyone else continues and switches to: http://youtu.be/PO-ndnA3s1c Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mute strikes Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his Backstreet Boys with added Zimmerframes at 200 000dB attack! The Black Sparrow gets assaulted by bad sonic waves and it gets rocked back and forth from the sound. The Rush grits his teeth as he tries to keep the ship steady, but it is not easy. Those waves of sound are not nice at all. AT ALL. He pulls the Sparrow to the side and goes for some more stunt flying, in case this is being filmed, and ends up speeding towards Mute and priming the two cannons on the front of it. "Backstreet's Back, alright." is muttered to himself as he punches on the triggers of those cannons and fires bolts of spiraling epic level energy in Mute's direction!! It isn't until he's firing does The Rush notice a piece of the Sparrow floating off. Damn Sonic Waves!!! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Mute with his EMP Pulse Cannons attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush >'s attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Velocity systems! As he makes the human ship dance to the tune of the Backstreet Boys, Mute is rather happy as he is sure he's hitting his stride now in this little fight. And that's when he gets smacked by the bolts of energy from the ship. Sending him flying back, Mute finds himself acting like a demolition ball and crashing through a number of walls before coming to a halt amid a cloud of concrete dust and whatever else is falling on him. The plus side here is that Mute finds himself in some cover to pick himself up. But boy that was no dance beat that he can get behind any day soon. Targetting the ship, Mute kicks his holos back in to combine with his sonics and keep the human off his back for a while hopefully. Since he is in Scotland, Mute decides to use the track everyone out with Scotland seems to know and switches his music playing to: http://youtu.be/PO-ndnA3s1c Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Mute misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his Disco Lights In Yer Face and 2 000dB of Mosh Pit Music! attack! Combat: Used up 1 Tracks. 0 remain. The Black Sparrow shuts itself down in mid-flight as those holos and sounds come swirling at it. The immediately loss of power is intentional and The Rush just smiles in the cockpit as the Sparrow drops with tremendous speed. This should get him out of range of those holos and what not, which should work wonders for the systems that are going to be resetting here in a second. Best way to not have the ship's systems fried is to make sure they ain't on! Oh, did The Rush forget to mention The Black Sparrow is falling right down to crush Mute underneath it? Oops? Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > misses Mute with his Drop It Like It's Hot (Ram) attack! Armored Cyber Wolf says, "Assembled crowd! It's so close I really can't call it! The next sweet move could turn the tide either way!" As the humans ship comes speeding down at him, Mute leaps up and backflips out of the way. Humans aren't the only ones can pull off awesome cartoon physics jumps. Landing at the same time as the human ship likely hits the ground Mute used to be standing on, Mute runs at the craft, pulling out his Tonfa he aims to get into the craft and have a nice one sided conversation with the pilot about looking where you're parking (one sides of course since Mute doesn't speak). Keeping his music to Scottish bands, Mute switches to playing to: http://youtu.be/IgEqJUcUKNw Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Mute misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his Carve Open A Nice Doorway! (Kick) attack! The Black Sparrow smacks into the ground. Before Mute can get all the way on top of it, though, the cockpit swings open and there The Rush is standing (with a fresh Long Coat) and his trusty shotgun in his hands. He's got a big ol' smile on his face and looks at Mute. "You've been erased." is said with the Ahnold accent and everything, before he pulls back on the trigger, firing a huge shot from that weapon. Which, coincidentally, sends him sailing end over end and over the side of the ship! Dammit. Hey, you feel that? Cuz here comes The Rush. Combat: Rush sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rush strikes Mute with his Yellowjacket attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Rush's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Rush's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Mute. Combat: Rush's attack damages your armor. Missing his chance to carve up the humans ship, Mute is at least glad he doesn't have to carve his way into the ship, since the human pops out. Well, new threads huh. Have to fix those in due course no doubt. Next thing he knows he's getting shot... and his systems are reporting a number of issues, including the fact his armour appears to have taken the brunt of that shot. Memo to self, carry bluetack into combat in future. While not insignificant, Mute does his best to shake off the assault, ignoring the various system alerts popping up on the inside of his face screen. In the meantime, if you're going to arrive with new threads, then best be prepared to... to... DANCE! As Mute charges at the human, jumping over the Sparrow he makes to grab Rush and feed him some music directly. Time to break this down as Mute switches to a personal favorite track of his: http://youtu.be/snW-5AHxYTA Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mute strikes Rush with his Dance To The Music Of Celine Dion... at 70 000dB! attack! Combat: Mute's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Rush. Snatched up by the Tape, The Rush can't really do much of anything but get fed the horrible sounds that is not up his alley. "Arrrrrrgh!" He really needs some better tunes than this and it is starting to get on his nerves. The Yellowjacket, thank the dickens, has fallen into the ship and there's really only one defense that The Rush has left to try and get himself free from this musical pain and anguish. The Rush reaches for the thumb that's got him gripped up and attempts to, well this is awkward, put it in a headlock? Whatever, he's just trying to get free. Combat: Rush sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rush's Thumbwrestling attack on Mute goes wild! Combat: Rush strikes himself with his Thumbwrestling (Grab) attack! With the human out of his little shuttle, and since Mute already has a grasp of the human (who somehow helps Mute secure his grasp on Rush more firmly, go figure) Mute brings both hands to grab the humans head, and then proceeds to jump up (and through the miricle of cartoon physics their sizes appear to work for this), and bring the humans head down with the cassette through use of his weight to smash into the cassettes knees. Or to put it another way, CODE BREAKER TIME! Time to break this down as Mute switches to a personal favorite track of his: http://youtu.be/jewCbIa2CYg (which by chance also shows the move Mute is attempting) Combat: Mute strikes Rush with his Code Breaker to the FACE! (Punch) attack! The Rush is bleeding like crazy after getting his face smashed by the likes of Mute Jericho. And that's just not going to work for him. Not at all. Rolling on the ground, he can't see very wel, as blood is pouring all over his face. He can manage to hit the button on his wrist remote to start the Black Sparrow back up, which hums to life in the short distance, though. But The Rush becomes his namesake in the next moment as his movements become a humanized blur, he leaps up to wrap an arm around Mute and goes for with an slam attempt to ground him so he can get some room to get back to his ship! No witty remarks this time. Too much blood and pain. Also, he doesn't want to lose a tooth. Combat: Rush sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rush strikes Mute with his Rush Bottom! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Rush's attack has damaged your Strength! Mute finds himself getting Rush Bottomed, which he is sure someone will write inappropriate fanfic about sometime down the line. However without skipping much of a beat, Mute kips up, and starts tuning up the band. Well if Rush is going to get in on the wrestling stuff then Mute is happy to keep it going. Well up to a point, see in this case he actually does tune up a band. In time with his foot hitting the ground, Mute lets the start of his next musical assault kick in, a few seconds of music each time. Until finally, when Rush manages to get himself off the ground, Mute kicks at him. However the kick itself is really nothing, even a 3 year old would brush it off. It's the several thousand decibels of music that accompany it that might do the damage. Well with this attack, everyone gets to hear the music. Though only Rush gets it quite so loudly (well hopefully he does): http://youtu.be/Awttu-2NTJo Combat: Mute strikes Rush with his Sweet Chin MUSIC heavy on the music attack! The Rush gets kick-blasted all the way into the floating ship that is The Black Sparrow. There's glass all in his face because he goes -through- the cockpit's window and smashes right into the seats. He's dizzy and bleeding as he scrambles himself back up and into the seat. He works on trying to keep the VTOL Hybrid steady as it rises into the air and he takes off in a burst of speed, doing circles around Mute as he attempts to stay on the move, while he regroups and tries to get his bearings again. Still, there's no time for witty banter because he's busy trying to wipe the blood from his face. Ugh. Remember this as the day you almost caught The Black Sparrow! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Expecting some form of retribution for the kick, Mute is surprised slightly when no assault comes. However he is not surprised to see the bloddy human cower back in his ship. There's a trickel of energon down Mutes face screen, which along with his armour has been cracked sometime during the fight. Reaching up Mute pulls it off, revealing his actual (and rarely seen) face underneath. Grinning rather wickedly at the human in it's ship, Mute runs at it, pulling his tonfa out once more, he leaps over the ship, spinning so he can slice at the ships cockpit with both tonfa in repeated succession as he passes over it. In keeping with the insanely cinematically awesome move, Mute plays the audience yet more music: http://youtu.be/rBOVS__FaAU Combat: Mute misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his Spinning Bladed Tonfa of DOOM! (Kick) attack! The Black Sparrow can hardly take much more damage. Well, at least the cockpit. Since it has already been cracked open and some of the blood has been cleared from The Rush's eyes, he swings the ship hard to the right, getting clear of the sudden arrival of Mute and those Tonfa again. He really hates those damn things. Those are the reason he started bleeding in the first place. And now he's smiling a bit because he's about to get back to business. "Alright, mother@(*#@er." He lifts the VTOL Hybrid back up and swings it around to where he thinks Mute is. "Let's. Get. Dangerous." And those EMP Cannons are back to firing. Because, why the hell not? They worked before! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Mute with his EMP Pulse Cannons attack! -2 Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush >'s attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! Armored Cyber Wolf says, "Giving nothing away but it has turned in the direction of one of tonights fighters! The one shorter than me!" Well all that effort for an awesome attack, and it doesn't hit. Well that's rather sucky. But hey, those are the breaks. Landing on the ground, Mute gets ready to assault the humans ship again when he's struck by a very powerful EMP that sends him flying through the air and into a vacated block of flats. The pigeons who have opted to call the place home currently get a shock (and not a few of them just get squished) as Mute lands in the middle of him, his internals making very clear to him that they do NOT like the magnetic fields arcing through them right now from the EMP. Dragging himself up, with even more energon flowing over his exposed face, Mute simply... smiles..? In part no doubt because he knows this is a contest rather than a real fight, but also perhaps because he's just that little bit nuts, and he's possibly imagining someone telling him to get up and finish this.Kicking the remains of the wall on the front of the floor he's on out his way, Mute extends his arms once more, letting loose with a cacohpany of sound. This time it's not a boyband, or even any music, it's hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of voices all chattering away. Every conversation Mute has been witness to combined and played back directly at the humans ship. Meanwhile, for everyone else, the entertainment remains: http://youtu.be/6qqu_NBbhDY Combat: Mute strikes Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his I Hear Voices Calling! Now You Can Too! attack! The Black Sparrow is in full on attack mode, which makes it that much easier to blast him with the SOUNDS OF THE BASKERVILLES. And that's why the freaking ship gets knocked end over end over end and into his own pile of pigeons. None of them make it. It is really sad, though, as even a couple of them get caught up in the blades of the VTOL part of this Hybrid ship. Which clogs up the blades for a moment as he attempts to get them cleared out by doing the Terran thing and pressing on the ignition over and over and over again. Probably not a good idea to be doing this right now in the middle of a fight where Mute is taking his ship apart with Oprah's: YOU GET A CACOPHANY! AND YOU GET A CACOPHANY! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The poor poor pigeons... yeah right, flying vermin. Seeing the human craft down and while not out certainly stalled for a moment, Mute smiles, wiping some energon from his face. He may be a couple circuits from being knocked out, but hell if this hasn't been a blast. Spinning a tonfa in hand, Mute proceed to throw it at the humans ship, aiming to smash that windscreen and stab at the pilot. Meanwhile: http://youtu.be/DOlG92rb2Zg Combat: Mute misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with his Dizzy Like A Spinning Tonfa... TO THE FACE! (Punch) attack! Something beeps about an incoming object and the ignition button finally goes all the way down, spinning through pigeons and the Sparrow lifts again. Just in time for The Rush to 'floor' it and take off in the direction of Mute, speeding above the ground in a hover of epic level incoming attackness that should help to gut the tape and hopefully give The Rush a chance to figure out how he's going to end this. Frickin' Tape Bot is Frickin' Tough! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Mute with his G.U.T.S. (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush >'s attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Mute falls to the ground, unconscious. Mute loses more Tonfa that way, as it misses the humans ship and lies somewhere beyond for now. And then he's suddenly seeing the front end of the humans ship like it's some kind of bus scoring points and he's the old granning bouncing off the windshield (please at least say the windshield get's busted). As the ship flies on, Mute lands on the ground unconscious (at least till some techs standing by can come revive him for the trip back to the medical tent). Cackling. That's what The Rush is doing right now. He might not even need the external speakers, but he just keeps on going, pulling up and up to kick in his thrusters. "Hahaha! Remember this as the day you almost beat... THE BLACK SPARROW!" And he's off. Like. A. Boss. As the techs rush out and revive Mute, ready to take him back to the Olympics medical tent, he pulls himself off the stretcher to look at the departing human. He was going to offer the human a hand shake, but alas can't. Instead he settles (with several sparks from his systems that don't appreciate the efforts) to project a hologram to appear in front of the humans ship: http://who-is-awesome.com/who-is-awesome.jpg Armored Cyber Wolf says, "Well we have a winner folks. The one. The only. The Rush! Make some noise!"